castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Headed Creature
The Two-Headed Creature is an enemy in the Castlevania series. Origins '' (1959) ]] Polycephaly is the condition of having more than one head. The term is derived from the Greek stems poly, meaning "many", and kephalē, meaning "head". There are many occurrences of multi-headed animals in mythology, such as the Hydra, Cerberus, Scylla and the Chimera. Several two-headed monsters have appeared throughout classic horror cinema, where they're generally depicted as hulking brutes wearing only an animal's fur or a loincloth, much in the style of the classic depiction of an Ogre, and who seem to have a predilection for human meat or just dislike humans in general. They enjoy wreaking havoc by displaying their great strength and destructive power. It's not uncommon seeing both heads fighting each other over the most trivial things for humorous purposes. Description A foul abomination that bears two heads instead of only one. In both of its incarnations, the Two-Headed Creature is notorious for being much more dangerous than any of the other lesser enemies encountered around, being more powerful, aggressive and resilient overall. The creature first appeared in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, where it is depicted as a salamander-like humanoid that spews fireballs in quick succession. In its second appearance, in Castlevania Chronicles, the monster looks more muscular and menacing, and instead of being a reptilian it looks more mammal-like, with its entire body covered in fur. However, what is perhaps its most notorious feature is that now one of its heads is that of a werewolf and the other of a one-horned cyclops or a demon. In addition, its legs are more beast-like, like those from a horse or a goat. Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Appearing as a salamander-like creature, the Two-Headed Creature paces back and forth at great speed and can be found in a variety of skin colors depending on the areas where they're encountered in, which denote their power and resilience. They constantly spew fireballs straightforward, so equipping Dracula's Rib, which allows Simon to hold a shield, is advisable when fighting them, as it can repel these fiery projectiles. They're first encountered on the immediate area west from the town of Jova, where the game starts. Due to their advanced power level and speed, they mainly serve to let the player know they should start exploring by the eastern side instead, and once they've become stronger and are armed with better equipment, they'll then be able to come back and deal with these rapacious creatures so they can begin exploring further to the west. Castlevania Chronicles A large creature with two different demonic-looking heads, one of a werewolf and the other of what appears to be a cyclops, stomps around after it is released from one of the prison cells of the torture chamber. This variant attacks by jumping forward while swiping with its claws. Gallery Simon's Quest - The Two-Headed Creature - 01.png|'Two-Headed Creature''' from the Japanese Simon's Quest instruction booklet NP Simon's Quest 2-Headed Creature.jpg|'Two-Headed Creature' from the [[Nintendo Power - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest guide|Nintendo Power Simon's Quest guide]] Simon's Quest Card 2 Headed Demon.jpg|'Two-Headed Creature' from a Simon's Quest collector card See also *Iron Gladiator - Another two-headed, humanoid monster. Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies